creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
LISA
Es ist ein regnerischer Sonntag, ein Tiefdruckgebiet hat den Westen von Deutschland seit Tagen im Griff. In einer Dachgeschosswohnung, im Norden von Duisburg, liegt Martin in seinem Bett. Die Wohnung besteht aus einem grossen Raum, der sich über die gesamte Breite des Hauses erstreckt. Auf einer Seite steht das Bett, abgetrennt mit zwei Billy-Regalen von IKEA, in der schräg gegenüberliegenden Ecke ist die kleine Küche mit einem Tresen untergebracht und dazwischen befindet sich der Wohnbereich. Dann noch ein kleiner Flur an dem noch ein Bad angeschlossen ist, das war's. Für Lisa und Martin reichte es. Sie war Marketing und Kommunikations Studentin an der Duisburger Uni. Martin hatte ein Job als Industriekaufmann in einem Chemikalienhandel. Sie waren mitlerweile 3 Jahre zusammen. In der letzten Zeit lief die Beziehung nicht ganz so toll. Martin's Alkoholkosum war immer wieder ein Thema. Er begründete es mit seinem stressigen Job. Letzte Zeit trank er auch innerhalb der Woche, was Lisa ziemlich annervte. Das Prasseln der dicken Regentropfen, auf dem Dachfester, lässt Martin aufwachen. Er blickte zur Seite, die linke Bettseite war leer, Lisa scheint schon aufgestanden zu sein. "Au Mann, hab ich einen Schädel" denkt Martin, schliesst noch mal die Augen und versucht in der Wohnung Geräusche von Lisa wahrzunehmen, es ist absolut ruhig, bis auf das beschissene Prasseln des Regens auf dem Dachfenster. Mit geschlossenen Augen liegt er da und versucht sich zu erinnern wieviel er gestern getrunken hat. Es fällt ihm schwer sich zu erinnern. "Lisa, Lisaaaa", keine Antwort. "Vieleicht ist sie zum Bäcker" denkt er "Es ist Sonntag, also nicht ungewönlich, aber bei diesem Wetter?" fragt er sich. Noch 5 Minuten liegen bleiben oder besser bis Lisa zurückkommt seniert er vor sich hin. In seinen Gedanken kommt Lisa völlig durchnässt nach Hause und geht erstmal duschen, dann würde er sich zu ihr unter die Dusche stellen, danach zurück ins Bett und sie würden bestimmt Sex haben. Guter Plan. "Ist gestern eigentlich was gelaufen?" er erinnert sich nicht. Er war mit Lisa bei Roland soviel steht fest. Roland war ein Schulkumpel von Martin. Eine feste Freundin hatte Roland nicht, er wollte auch keine feste Bindung bevor er nicht alles "erlebt" hatte, sagte er immer. Lisa mochte Roland nicht wirklich, aber sie akzeptierte die langjährige Freundschaft der beiden. Ach ja, gestern. Bier "Check", Jägermeister "Check", Pizza "Check". und dann war da noch diese neue Braut die Roland aufgerissen hat. Eine echte Gothikbraut, er hatte schon einige komische Frauen abgeschleppt aber die war echt schräg. Alina?, nein Alana, so hatte sie sich vorgestellt, sie hatte nur Wasser getrunken und kaum was gesagt, die Pizza hatte sie auch nicht angerührt, merkwürdiges Mädel dachte Martin. Wie er so da liegt und versucht den gestrigen Abend wieder in seine Erinnerung zu rufen meldet sich seine Blase. "Mist, ich muss pissen" denkt er "Besser schnell jetzt, bevor Lisa zurückkommt" er hatte immer noch die gemeinsamen Aktivitäten unter der Dusche im Kopf. Er öffnet die Augen einen Spalt und quält sich auf die Seite um elegant aus dem Bett zu rollen um dann möglichst schmerzfrei in die senkrechte zu kommen. Eine Sekunde später steht er mit weit geöffneten Augen neben seinem Bett und starrt ungläubig auf seine Hände. Blut! Er schaut an sich runter, auch sein weisses Shirt ist mit Blutflecken übersät. Er reisst sich das Shirt über den Kopf und wirft es auf den Boden. Er untersucht seinen Oberkörper auf Wunden, schaut auf seine Hände und flucht "Shit". Martin steht nur in Unterhose neben dem Bett. Schweiss läuft von seiner Stirn herunter und tropft rosarot auf den Boden. Er kann nicht verstehen was passiert ist. "Handy, wo ist mein Handy" schiesst es durch seinen Kopf. Er schaut sich um, auf dem Küchentresen liegt es. Martin durchquert die Wohnung, will es gerade aufnehmen, da sieht er wieder seine blutige Hand. Das Blut ist zwar schon trocken aber er beschliesst erstmal ins Bad zu gehen um sich zu waschen. "Was ist passiert?", "Was zur Hölle war gestern?", "Wo ist Lisa?", mit diesen Gedanken betritt er das Bad. Im Spiegel bemerkt er, dass er auch Blut im Gesicht hat. Er wäscht sich hektisch. "Shit", "Shit", "Shit" geht es ihm immer wieder durch seinen Kopf. Mit dem Handtuch in der Hand, das Gesicht abtrocknend, geht er zum Küchentresen. Er nimmt das Handy und drückt Kurzwahl 1, Lisa's Nummer. Es läutet, aber Lisa geht nicht ran, Mailbox, "Lisa, Ruf mich sofort an, sofort, verstehst du? SOFORT! Es ist was passiert" Er setzt sich auf einen Barhocker und versucht die verbleibenen Blutreste von der Hand zu rubbeln. "Roland" ruft er sich selber zu und greift erneut zu seinem Handy. Roland geht ran, "Du Arschloch" sagt er zur Begrüssung. Roland hatte schon an der Nummer gesehen das Martin anruft. Martin: "Was?" Roland: "Du bist ein Arsch!" M: "Hör auf, und sag mir was gestern passiert ist" R: "Du Blödmann hast mich um eine geile Nummer mit der Gothikbraut gebracht" M: "Was? Scheiss auf die Nummer, ich bin heute mit blutigen Händen aufgewacht und Lisa ist nicht da" R: "Hat bestimmt ihre Tage, und du wolltest sie im besoffenen Kopp befummeln, jetzt ist sie sauer und hockt warscheinlich bei Kristina rum", "So blau, wie du gestern warst. So habe ich dich ja noch nie gesehen" M: "Ich ruf da an, ich meld' mich später" Martin legte auf und dachte darüber nach was Roland gesagt hatte. Er schaute auf das blutige Shirt welches auf dem neben dem Bett liegt. "Ihre Tage, Quatsch." Er schaute auf das Bett, es liess sich nicht erkennen ob Lisa mit ihm darin geschlafen hatte oder nicht. Er ging in den kleinen Flur, Lisa's Schlüssel hingen nicht am Haken neben der Tür auch ihre hellblaue Lieblingsjacke, die sie gestern anhatte, war nicht da. Sein Kopf schmerzte, er kniff seine Augen zusammen, sein Blick fiel auf den Boden an der Tür, ein Brief. Er wollte doch Kristina anrufen, aber vieleicht würde der Brief alles erklären. Es war eigentlich nur ein gefalteter Zettel, er öffnete ihn. "Gegen Kater hilft viel Trinken und sei nicht so Streng mit ihr" stand darauf geschrieben. Er warf den Zettel auf die Kommode neben der Tür und ging zurück in den Wohnraum. Auf dem Weg dorthin wählte er Kristinas Nummer. Kristina: "Hi, wie geht's." Martin: "Ist Lisa bei dir?" K: "Ne, warum?" M: "Wirklich nicht?" K: "Nein, wirklich nicht. Wieso, hattet ihr Krach?" M: "Ich weiss es nicht." K: "Na toll, du weisst es nicht. Dann warscheinlich schon." sagte sie vorwurfsvoll. "Hast dir wohl mal wieder die Kante gegeben?" M: "Ist sie echt nicht da?" K: "Nein, warum ruftst du sie nicht an?" M: "Mailbox" K: "Hm, dann haste gerantiert was verbockt" M: "Ja Danke, wenn sie sich meldet, Bitte sag' ihr ich muss sie dringend sprechen." K: "Ich bin auf die Geschichte jetzt schon gespannt." stichelte sie zurück. M: "Bitte sag' ihr das einfach OK? Es ist wirklich wichtig." K: "Ok" Martin legte auf ohne sich zu verabschieden und wählte direkt Roland's Nummer. Roland: "Was gibt's?" Martin: "Bei Kristina is'se nicht" R: "Was hast du vorhin von Blut gefaselt?" fragte er. Martin erzählte ihm was vorgefallen war. R: "Biste jetzt pervers geworden, wa?" M: "Ach, hör doch auf" R: "Die taucht schon wieder auf." M: "Und was hast du erzählt von wegen ich hätte dir ne' Nummer versaut" R: "Hast du auch, weisst du nicht mehr? Du hast gestern mit Alana gesprochen. Was du gesagt hast weiss ich nicht, ich hatte mit Lisa gequatscht. Danach ist sie abgedüst." M: "Lisa ist abgedüst?" R: "Alana, du Hirni." M: "Ich weiss davon nix, ehrlich." R: "Jo, warst auch schon ziemlich dicht." M: "Und was war dann?" R: "Stunde später seit ihr dann gegangen und ich bin noch zur Dönerbude." M: "Wir hatten doch Pizza." R: "Hatte gehofft noch jemanden zu treffen." M: "Ah, verstehe. Wenn du was von Lisa..." R: "...melde ich mich." M: "Ok, Bis später" Martin war komplett daneben. Das Blut, Lisa verschwunden, Alana. Er wählte noch mal Rolands Nummer. R: "Yes, Sir" M:" Diese Alana, kennst du die schon länger?" R: "Ne, die hab' ich am selben Tag vorher kennengelernt." M: "Hast du ihre Nummer?" R: "Hallo?" M: "Ja, schon gut ich weiss. Telefonnummer erst wenn es sich lohnt." R: "Genau." M: "See you." R: "Yepp." Martin fiel auf, das er immer noch in Unterhose herumlief und zog sich erstmal ein neues Shirt an. Ihm kam der Zettel wieder in den Sinn, davon hatte er Roland gar nichts erzählt. "Gegen Kater hilft viel Trinken und sei nicht so streng mit ihr." "Ha Ha" sagte er zu sich selbst. Warscheinlich hatte er wirklich gestern zu viel getrunken. Er untersuchte nochmals seine Hände auf Schnittwunden. "Nichts zu sehen" dachte er. Bis auf das Blut passte ja auch eigentlich alles zusammen. Besoffen, Blackout, Streit, Lisa weg, wäre nicht das erste Mal in diesem Monat. "Die taucht schon wieder auf, so wie Roland gesagt hatte, dann wird sich wohl auch das mit dem Blut klären", so seine Gedanken. Den Zettel hat warscheinlich Lisa hinterlassen um ihm noch einen Stich zu verpassen und ist aus Wut abgerauscht. "und sei nicht so streng mit ihr" darauf konnte er sich keinen Reim machen. Er hatte nun wirklich Durst bekommen und öffnete den Kühlschrank. Martin stand wie festgewurzelt vor dem offenen Kühlschrank, das Handy gleitete aus seiner Hand und fiel auf den Boden. Sein Kreislauf war dem Kollaps nahe, so sehr erschrak er. Ein hellblaues Bündel mit denselben Blutflecken wie auf seinem Shirt stand zwischen der Butter und dem Aufschnitt. Das Bündel war so groß wie eine Wassermelone, ja so groß wie ein ... Kopf. Martin focussierte seine Augen. War das Lisa's Lieblingsjacke? Er knallte die Kühlschrank zu und schaute auf die geschlossene Tür. Er ging rückwärts, setzte sich auf einen der Barhocker und starrte weiter in Richtung Kühlschrank. Das Handy, welches immer noch auf dem Boden lag, klingelte und riss ihn aus seiner Starre. Blitzschnell nahm er es auf und blieb, mit dem Rücken an dem Kühlschrank gelehnt, auf dem Boden sitzen. "Unbekannt" aber Martin tippte auf den grünen Hörer um das Gespräch anzunehmen. Martin: "Hallo?" Frau: "Hi" Martin: "Wer ist da?" Frau: "Hey, ich bin's Alana" M: "Woher hast du meine Nummer?" A: "Die hast du mir gestern gegeben." M: "Warum rufst du an?" A: "Ich wollte fragen ob gestern noch alles klar gegangen ist." M: "Was meinst du?" A: "Jetzt stell dich doch nicht so blöd an. Ist mit dem Kopf alles klar? Hast du den in den Kühlschrank getan, so wie ich es dir gesagt habe?" Martin erschrak. M: "Was?" A: "Du bist ja völlig durch den Wind, aber OK, ist ja auch dein erstes Mal." M: "Was erstes Mal?" A: "Dein erstes Opfer." M: "Bist du verrückt geworden?" A: "Sei lieb ja. Gestern hast du mich gefragt ob wir als Gothik auch Menschen opfern und du hast gesagt das du jemanden wüsstest den wir opfern könnten." M: "Wen?" sagte er mit zittriger Stimme. A: "Deine Perle natürlich." M: "Ich lasse doch nicht meine Freundin umbringen? Du hast se doch nicht alle." A: "Hey, du hast mich gestern bei Roland angesprochen und du hast dich bei mir ausgeheult wie sehr du sie manchmal hasst. Sie würde immer meckern wenn du und dein Kumpel was zusammen unternehmen wolltet und so weiter. Wie eifersüchtig sie dann ist und so weiter. Sie nörgele letzte Zeit immer an dir rum und das du sie manchmal einfach nur loswerden wolltest. Weisst du noch?" Martin brachte kein Wort heraus. Das mit dem loswerden hatte er zwar mal zu Roland nach ein paar Bier und noch mehr Jägermeister gesagt aber damit hatte er doch nicht umbringen gemeint und das ist auch schon eine ganze Weile her gewesen. M: "Was ist passiert." fragte er weiter. A: "Als wir alles abgesprochen hatten bin ich gegangen und habe die anderen geholt. Dann haben wir vor Rolands Wohnung auf euch gewartet. Als ihr rauskamt sind wir euch gefolgt und haben es getan." M: "Was getan?" A: "Lisa geopfert! Du warst dabei, mein Freund. Du hast sogar selbst noch den Kopf abgeschnitten und wolltest ihn mit nach Hause nehmen damit du ihr nochmal richtig deine Meinung sagen kannst. Ich habe gesagt, dann stelle ihn ins Eisfach. Du hast gelacht und gesagt das der da nicht reinpasst, der Kühlschrank müsse für den Hitzkopf reichen und wird ihn genug abkühlen. Dann hast du Lisa's abgetrennten Kopf in ihre Jacke gewickelt und bis nach Hause. Martin sank der Arm in seinen Schoss, er schaute auf das Handy und tippte, mit starrem Blick, auf Gespräch beenden. "...und sei nicht so Streng mit ihr." murmelte er vor sich hin. * * * * "Der hat genug" sagte Alana zu den anderen beiden. "Ich hoffe" sagte Lisa. "Naja" meinte Roland "Vieleicht doch ein wenig zuviel?" "Gestern hat er mir noch eindrücklich klar gemacht wie sehr er schwarzen Humor liebe" meinte Alana. Martin hatte oft genug Scherze mit den anderen gemacht und das mit seiner Sauferei wurde auch immer schlimmer. Das ging Lisa wirklich gegen den Strich. Als Martin, beim gestrigen Besuch, auf der Toilette eingeschlafen war, wollte Roland ihm das Gesicht schwarz anmalen aber Alana hatte da eine bessere Idee. Diese Idee eben. Mit etwas Theaterblut von Alana, sie jobbte nämlich beim Theater in Duisburg, einer Wassermelone und Lisa's Jacke sollte Martin der beste Schrecken des Jahrhunderts, ach was, des Jahrtausends eingejagt werden. Sie verfrachteten Martin in ein Taxi, wuchteten ihn die Treppe hoch und ins Bett. Präparierten Martin's Hände und das Shirt mit dem Theaterblut. Plazierten die Melone im Kühlschrank wobei Alana versicherte das dass Theaterblut ohne Probleme herausgewaschen werden kann. Sie legten noch den Zettel an die Tür und ließen Martin seinen Rausch ausschlafen. Lisa und Alana schliefen in Rolands Wohnung und sprachen darüber wie sie am nächsten Tag am Telefon reagieren würden. Roland hatte wirklich keine Nummer in dieser Nacht, somit brauchte er in dieser Beziehung, nicht zu lügen. Kristina wurde nicht eingeweiht, dass war so das Beste, so konnte sie sich auch nicht verquatschen, meinte Roland. * * * * Zusammen brachen die Verschwörer nun auf um Martin zu erlösen. Lisa öffnete die Tür. Roland trat als erster ein und rief "April, April du alter Säufer", doch die Wohnung war leer. Martins Handy lag vor dem Kühlschrank auf dem Boden. Lisa schrie laut auf als sie das Badezimmer betrat und brach zusammen auf die Knie. Martin saß in der Dusche, er hatte sich die Pulsadern mit einem Küchenmesser geöffnet. Neben ihm eine halbleere Flasche Smirnoff, auf den weissen Fliesen, mit Blut geschrieben standen die Buchstaben L I S A. Im Waschbecken wusch Alana das Theaterblut aus Handtuch, Martin's Shirt und Lisa's Jacke, danach rief Roland die Polizei. Im Polizeibericht stand Selbstmord im Alkoholrausch, warscheinlich depressive Ursache. Auf Martins Beerdigung sahen die drei sich zum letzten Mal. Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Tod